Power of Two
by anniluvu
Summary: Harry's parents lived and Harry survived the Avoda Kadovra due to protections on him and his crib. He just learned his prophecy and is ready to take it on to end it all.


Chapter one: The beginning

The Potters sat in their well-furnished living-room and explained everything to their son Harry as best as they could. He had spent fifteen years sheltered by his parents and only knew what he learned at Hogwarts and what he overheard his parents talking about to members of the Order Of Phoenix; which he wasn't suppose to know about. harry listened intently as everything about his future was unveiled. Never had he thought that his birth would be the start of a war that would rage until he was old enough to fight himself.

"Harry, your Mum and I have not been entirely truthful with you... It is true that Voldemort is after you; and he has been since the day you were born. The reason we did not tell you is because we were trying to protect you from the torture of the outside world as long as we could. Sirius has been our secret keeper since we found out that your mother was pregnant and that you were going to be the prophesied child. The prophecy is in this scroll and were going to let you read it in a second; but forgive us for keeping secrets from you and understand that it is because we have been so secretive about you that we lived so long.", James Potter told his son while they sat there looking at the scroll on the huge glass coffee table.

Harry's parents got up and left and he, with shaking fingers, unrolled the scroll that would reveal his destiny. As his eyes read the page with eager taste he began to understand his life. He read:

**The one with the power to vanquish the** **Dark Lord approaches...**

** Born to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies...**

**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...**

**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...**

** The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. **Harry reread the scroll many times before he understood it the reason his parents had entered the circle and trusted only a few people to watch Harry. He understood why they hesitated to enroll him in Hogwarts his first year. It was because Harry was born on July 31rst and that meant that he was, in fact, the child that who Voldemort was after. He had heard about in school and had never thought that it would be him because no one knew the prophesy... They only knew that Lord Voldemort was looking for the child that was said to hold the power to destroy him.

All these years his parents had told him that the reason that his father and the circle had been working so hard to find Voldemort's weaknesses was because Voldemort wanted to kill his Dad over something that had happened years ago. Harry felt foolish that he thought it was true; but he held no anger for the lies... Only anger aimed at Voldemort because he had lived a sheltered life and watched his father risk his life every day because Voldemort had a big ego.

Later that night Harry dreamed about Voldemort and about the war he knew was going on outside his sheltered life. Tomorrow he would be back on his way to Hogwarts. He looked forward to that like a muggle child looked forward to Christmas every year. It was the one place he was allowed to say and do what he wanted without worrying about worrying his parents. He couldn't ask anything about the war or about ,his enemy, Draco's father without his parents freaking out.

Harry awoke to the gentle calls of his mother downstairs. He smelled bacon and eggs and knew that his Mum had cooked breakfast, because his Dad only cooked toast and pancakes. He jumped out of bed with the excitement of today's train ride bursting out of heart. He couldn't wait to see his friends and Dumbledore again. The young Potter shoved his legs into his newest jeans and shirt and put on his Nike's before rushing downstairs. His mother had just put his plate down when he burst into the kitchen to take his seat at the table and gulp down his meal as fast as he could.

"Excited much Harry?", James grinned over the daily prophet," Were leaving soon; are you all packed up?"

Harry gulped down his orange juice," Yeah!", he yelled enthusiastically," All I have to do is go upstairs and grab my trunk and then we can leave."

"Um... Did you read the scroll Harry?", Lilly asked sitting down across from her husband.

Harry frowned," Yeah..", he sighed,"But, I totally get it. Don't worry everything will be fine as long I get the training I need before that time comes.", he managed to choke out between his mouth full of bacon.

The look on Lilly's face made Harry swallow quickly; because his Mum hates people who talk with their mouth full, "Go get your trunk Harry.", she said

While young Potter was upstairs gathering the rest of his stuff his parents were downstairs speaking of their concerns for their only son.

"He is a strong boy Lilly.",James sighed," Weren't you listening when Dumbledore said that he could see the power in Harry without trying hard. Our son will grow to be a very great wizard and he will be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. Harry can already produce a full protronus and he is he most advanced in his year."

Later that day they took off by floo powder to the train station. Harry could barley stand still while his mother and father kissed him goodbye. When they finally let him go he took off for the Hogwarts Express. Harry took the last cubicle on the left of the last car just like he always did and waited for his friends to join him. While waiting he stopped the trolly in the aisle and bought three candy frogs and three drinks for his friends and himself; because even though his family was rich due to his fathers job as the leader of the Aurors for the magical ministries, his friends came from poor families. Hermionie was a muggle and Ron was a Weasley. The Weasley's were a poor family with six kids, two of which went to his school. One was his best friend and the other was his crush. He was best friends with Ronald Weasley and he had a crush on Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry!", exclaimed Ron from the door of his cubicle and behind him were Ginny and Hermionie.

"Hi guys! I bought us some snacks; but I didn't know you were going to be sitting with us Ginny. Let me go get you some and then I can tell y'all about my night.", Harry got up and went to get Ginny some snacks before she could protest.

The trio sat down and waited for Harry,"Harry likes you Ginny.", snickered Ron.

Ginny's face turned the same shade as her hair,"You think so?",she asked her brother.

Hermionie answered with a nod when Harry walked back into the cubicle and they snickered at Harry's curious expression, "Whats so funny?", he asked.

Ginny replied,"Nothing, Thanks for the snacks Harry. You didn't have to though."

Harry handed over the candy frog and the soda he got for her and took his seat by the window right next to Ginny," So, Last night my Mum and Dad gave me this scroll and told me that it was a prophecy that concerned me and they were sorry for hiding from me. It answered a lot of my questions.", he sighed," The prophecy went like this; the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.",he took a deep breath,"Funny I remember that. Well my Mom said that Voldemort failed to put the avoda kadovra curse on me due to the protection spells put over my crib and on me by my parents that night leaving me with the lightning scar.",Harry moved his hair to show his mark. He'd always wandered how that got there.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment and then Ginny broke the silence," I believe you can do it Harry. You are strong.", she immediately blushed as she said it.

Harry smiled,"Thanks Ginny."

All through the rest of the ride they joked and played I spy. But, when they got tired they stared out the window. No one spoke while they looked out the window. Ginny was staring at Harry while he stared admiring the concentration in his eyes.

"Harry, Can I talk to you Harry?",Ginny whispered in his ear.

He nodded and walked into the aisle and waited for her to follow.

She shut the door behind herself," I-uh... I like you Harry.", she whispered.

Those words were magic to his ears,"Really.", he asked.

Ginny nodded and he kissed her. When they got back to the cubicle Hermionie and Ron were smiling and Harry knew they knew so he grabbed Ginny's hand and sat down. No matter what happens, she will always be there.


End file.
